londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16 (series 13)
Episode 16 (series 13) is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on May 20, 2001. Episode Summary Recall drops Ben off at his first day in the Brigade. Fiona discovers that Blue had puppies. Geoff tells the watch that they can all have one puppy each. The bells go down, pump ladder only. They find a Mr Newton who has been cheating on his wife with a woman in the flat below and climbing down to see her via a rope. He is now trapped in mid air. Hi-Ho rescues him and they let him in another apartment, where he is chased off. They arrive back at the station and Recall tries to convince Adam to talk to Elaine. Geoff says there is only one puppy for Hi-Ho. At the Oliver Twist Elaine tells Adam about how she lost him to his grandfather. Hi-Ho is with Naomi and he talks about Geoff and the puppies. At the station Hi-Ho receives his puppy, which turns out to be a toy. Geoff reveals that he gave the puppy to Pitbull. Maggie learns that Derek has had a heart attack. Coleman takes her to the hospital. As they enter the elevator the power dies and an alarm sounds, someone has started a fire at the hospital. As Blue Watch arrive Steve Prentiss fills them in on what has happened. Geoff orders a team to go into the fire. Melissa, Adam and Recall go inside as doctors are evacuating patients. Outside the ALP's platform is up. Coleman and Maggie are still stuck in the lift, unaware of what is happening. Melissa and Steve are trying to fight the fire from the inside while DO Griggs arrives. Adam and Recall come across a girl who was forgotten. They get her out but it is too late. Outside Geoff and Griggs conclude that the cause of the fire either a major electrical fault or a case of arson. Derek finds them and they realise that Maggie and Coleman are still inside. Coleman finally manages to force the lift doors open and they are able to get out. He tells Maggie to wait behind while he looks for an escape route, While he is searching part of the ceiling collapses on him. One team finds Maggie and takes her out while Sally and Hi-Ho find Coleman unconscious but is still alive. Recall and Adam go back inside and Adam spots the arsonist, he turns out to be a security guard at the hospital with a grudge. He threatens to set Adam alight and they fight. Recall pushes him away from Adam and helps him get up. The guard lunges at Recall and they crash through the window. The guard is dead but Recall is still holding on to a lamp post. He takes his BA off and Adam manages to drag him to safety. Cast Appearances Raymond 'Pitbull' Derby, Ronnie 'Hi Ho' Silver, Rob 'Hyper' Sharpe, Melissa Clarke, Griggs , Maggie Warboice, Derek and John Coleman Final appearances 13